Mr Vampire?
by BabyKyuMinJoy
Summary: Dia adalah seorang Vampire. Sahabatnya sendiri seorang Vampire dan dia Mencintainya?


Tittle : Mr. Vampire?

.

Chapter 1

.

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun – Lee Sungmin

.

Other : Super Junior etc

.

Rated : M

.

AUTHOR : IT'S ME!

.

Disclaimer : KyuMin Milik Super Junior, Super Junior Milik ELF, ELF millik orang tuanya

.

A/N : Tidak sesuai EYD. Banyak Typo(s) *harap maklaum* YAOI, ROMANCE

.

.

.

***Mr. Vampire?***

**.**

Sekumpulan orang sedang berkumpul dikantin menikmati makanannya. Bel sekolah itu baru berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu membuat semua orang yang sedang bergelut dengan pikiran akibat mata pelajaran pada saat itu tersenyum senang dan berhambur menuju tempat persediaan makanan.

"Sungmin-ah.. hari ini kita jadikan mengerjakan tugas kelompok..?" tanya Yesung. Sungmin mengangguk..

"ne..tapi dimana?" Tanya Sungmin balik sambil memakan Jjajangmyeon-nya dengan lahap.

"itu dia yang aku pikirkan, kalau di rumahku tidak mungkin.. kalau di rumahmu?" tanya Yesung pada Heechul.

"tidak bisa.."jawabnya sembari menyuapi Ddukbokkkie kepada kekasihnya yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"di rumahku juga tidak bisa.." sambung Hangeng dengan mulut penuh Ddukbokkkie yang di jejel oleh sang kekasih.

Sungmin mengehela nafas.

"hah..di rumahku juga tidak bisa..kalau di rumahmu Kyu?"

Tak ada tanggapan. Dia hanya terdiam sambil melihat kesekeliling kantin itu. Tatapannya sulit untuk di artikan..

Kyuhyun mendengar percakapan mereka dan dia tahu Sungmin sedang bertanya kepadanya.

"Kyu.." sahut Sungmin lagi. Lalu Kyuhyun menggeleng dan mulai mengalihkan tatapannya itu ke gelas bening berisi air putih di depannya.

"ya sudah pulang sekolah saja kita mengumpul lagi..kita kerjakan di sekolah... ottokhae?"

"ok..aku setuju.."ucap semuanya kecuali Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam memainkan bundaran di ujung gelas itu.

.

Beginilah Cho Kyuhyun, sifatnya memang terlalu dingin. Dia hanya akan berbicara sepentingnya. Teman-temannya mengerti akan sifat Kyuhyun karena mereka memang sudah bersahabat dari mereka masuk Senior High School sampai kelas 3 sekarang. Tidak ada niatan sedikitpun yang orang-orang itu pikirkan untuk memutus hubungan dengan Kyuhyun karena Kyuhyun adalah pelengkap dari karakter persahabatan itu. Mereka menyayangi satu sama lain, yahh tapi bukan persahabatan namanya kalau diantara mereka tidak pernah terjadi yang namanya perselisihan. Dan entah bagaimana cara Kyuhyun memberikan kasih sayangnya itu.

Mereka juga selalu sabar menghadapi sifat Kyuhyun itu dan selalu terima sifat pemarah Sungmin.

.

.

.

Bel pulang sekolahpun tiba..

.

Sungmin dan kawan-kawannya kembali berkumpul dikelas.

"Tadi aku sudah memperkirakan tugas ini akan selesai lebih dari jam lima sore, sekarang sudah jam setengah tiga. Untuk mempersingkat waktu kita bagi-bagi tugas." ucap Sungmin sembari membuka note kecilnya. Biarpun Sungmin manja tapi dia cukup tegas.

"ok.."

"eungg, karena koprasi sekolah hari ini tutup. Yesung yang membeli ke koprasi besar di kota.. bagaimana?"

"siipp..ayo chagi.."ucap Yesung sambil menarik tangan Ryewook dan berlalu. Yang tangannya di tarik hanya memanyunkan bibirnya tidak suka. Hey, dia bukan anak kelas 12.. Dia lebih muda satu tahun dari Sungmin dan kawan-kawannya, dia hobae yang juga termasuk dari gengnya Sungmin itu.

"Eunhyuk kau membeli makanan saja," ucap Sungmin. Dia tau kalau sahabatnya yang satu ini tidak akan becus di suruh membeli atau mencari bahan-bahan tugasnya kali ini.

"baiklahh.." Eunhyuk pun berlalu di dampingi Donghae dari kelas 12 B.

"Kalau Hangeng dan Heechul kalian, bantu ak—"

.

'ddrrtt..ddrrtt..ddrrrtt'

.

seketika ponsel Hangeng bergetar.

"sebentar. Aku angkat dulu."

Hangeng pun pergi keluar disusul oleh Heechul.

Sekarang hanya ada Kyuhyun dan Sungmin di dalam kelas.

"hahh."terdengar suara helaan nafas panjang dari mulut Kyuhyun.

"wae?"tanya Sungmin memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi diantara keduanya.

"anni.."jawabnya singkat tanpa melihat Sungmin.

"tapi sepertinya kau dari tadi tidak menyukai bila aku—"

"gwenchana." potong Kyuhyun dan sekarang menatap Sungmin dengan tatapan dingin.

"Sungmin..sepertinya aku tdak bisa ikut kerja klompok.."ucap Hangeng saat kembali.

"wae?"

"eommaku akan pulang dari China sore ini jadi aku harus menjemputnya.."jelasnya..

"ohh..Heechul?"Sungmin melihat Heechul,dia tau apa yang akan di terjadi selanjutnya pada couple

HanChul ini.. kalau yang satu tidak ikut maka yang satu lagi juga tidk ikut..

"hehehehehh" cengiran Heechul membuat Sungmin semakin yakin.

"ya sudah lah kalian pergi sana..tapi liat saja, aku tidak akan memasukan nama kalian di tugas nanti.." seketika wajah Sungmin berubah kesal..

"yah..Min..jangan begitu..jebal!"ucap Hangeng memelas..

"ANIO!" mata Sungmin membulat membuat dirinya terlihat seram dan imut bersamaan walaupun lebih dominan imutnya itu.

"sudalah biarkan mereka pergi..lagian disini aku kan ketuanya..kau hanya wakil saja.."ucap kyuhyun. Semuanya melihat pada Kyuhyun, tak terkecuali Sungmin yang menganga tidak percaya.

"Wahh, Kyu. Kau memang baik. tuh Min mangkannya jangan sok tau wleee "ucap Hangeng sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"ya sudah sana kalian pergi.."ucap Sungmin kesal. Keduanya pun pergi.

"kau memang ketua .. tapi kalau kau hanya diam tidak mengatur anggotamu, mereka akan semakin bodoh, kau tau?"ucap sengit Sungmin pada Kyuhyun..

"kan ada kau," jawab sekenanya dan mulai mencorat-coret buku berumus kimia itu di buku.

"ya!kau—" amarah Sungmin tertahan.

Ini bukan lelucon, ini serius. Anak-anak bodoh seperti mereka tidak akan maju bila di beri kebebasan yang berlebihan. Akhirnya Sungmin terdiam dan memburu nafasnya karena amarahnya. Tidak selesai berdebat dengan orang yang layaknya patung es.

Sungmin pun bangkit dan pergi keluar dengan kesal.**  
**.

**..Sungmin pov..**

.

Michyeoseo!

Dia pikir aku ini babunya yang seenaknya menanggung beban sang majikan? Aisshh.. bocah sialan itu membuat moodku menjadi buruk.

Tidak kuasa amarahku saat melihat dia membebaskan sahabat-sahabatku yang bodoh itu, dia tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi kedepannya bila mereka tidak punya pegangan. Heuhh.. Ini bukan kali pertama, sudah sering Kyuhyun berbuat seperti itu. Dan aku selalu kesal, kenapa disetiap tugas kelompok selalu dia yang menjadi ketuanya? Memang yang pintar hanya dia? Hey, aku peringkat 2 di sekolah ini. Huh!

Aku terus menggerutu sampai aku tiba di perpustakaan yang hampir saja akan di tutup oleh Kim Seongsenim, penjaga perpustakaan. Aku menjelaskan padanya untuk masuk mencari bahan dari tugasku sekarang. Akhirnya dia mengijinkanku, tapi dia tidak menunggu sampai aku beres. Dia telah ada janji dengan istrinya dan memberikan kunci perpustakaan itu padaku.

.

.

"Hahh cape.." ucapku sambil menyadarkan diriku yang sedari tadi hanya menulis di atas karton. 2 jam lalu kami baru saja membuat 3 buah molekul dan di lanjut dengan menggambar. Kimia memang menyusahkan.

Aku melihat sekelilingku.

Yesung dan Ryeowook sedang tertidur di bangkunya sambil berpelukan.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk dan Donghae. Mereka sama tertidur sambil mendengarkan lagu yang terpasang di telinganya.

Hah.. Aku tau mereka sangat cape setelah sekian kali aku marahi karena berbuat salah, apalagi sukarelawan Donghae dan Ryeowook itu. Tapi memang mereka kurang untuk mengerjakan ini terlebih Eunhyuk.

Aku melihat orang yang ada di hadapanku. Ya Cho Kyuhyun.

Dia sedang fokus dalam kartonnya yang dia coreti dengan berbagai gambar dan rumus2 kimia, tak jauh rumit dengan yang ku kerjakan. Hmm, aku salut. Dia memang pintar.

"Kenapa kau melihatiku seperti itu?" tanya Kyuhyun tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"ahh..anni ..." Aku mengelak rasa gugupku. Hah, gugup? Gila.

Aku membawa botol yang ada di sampingku..

"ahh, habis,"ucapku sambil mendongakakn botolnya kebawah..

Aku menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Hyuk...Hyukie.." ku goyang-goyangkan badannya.

"heumm..wae?" tanyanya setengah sadar.

"kau masih punya air minum tidak?" tanyaku.

"minum yang aku saja." seketika suara bass itu terdengar. Aku menoleh pada Kyuhyun.

"tuh sana yang Kyuhyun saja." ucap Eunhyuk dan kembali tidur...

aku kembali ke tempatku dan meminum air miliknya.

"jangan bangunkan mereka, kasihan setelah kau marahi." ucap Kyuhyun dingin sambil membereskan

buku-buku dan pensilnya kedalam tas..

"lagian kau tidak mau tegas dengan apa yang mereka buat.."jawabku ketus

"sini jangan di habiskan.."dia membawa botol yang ku pegang..

"hah..ya sudah lah..tidak nyambung bicara denganmu.. sudah jam 8 malam aku mau pulang.." ucapku dan beranjak membangunkan sahabat-sahabatku itu.

"ya! Irona!"ucapku mengoyangkan tubuh mreka.

"mwo?!"tanya mereka serempak dengan kesal.

"mau pulang tidak? PALLI!" bentaku. Merekapun bangun dengan sempoyongan.

Saat di koridor sekolah. Aku merasa litle Min ingin mengeluarkan sesuatu.

"aissshh! Kalian tunggu, aku mau ke toilet dulu.." ucapku dan berlari menuju toilet.

"ne cepatlah.."ucap donghae yang masih setengah sadar sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

.

.

"hah..lega!"ucapku saat keluar dari toilet.

Saat aku kembali ke koridor, aku lihat tidak ada orang. Kemana yang lain?

Aku lihat kaca kelas yang ada di koridor, semua lampu mati dalam waktu yang berangsur-angsur dan semakin mendekat ketempat yang ku pijak sekarang. Oh Tuhan. Aku takut gelap.

Aku mulai tidak nyaman, yang lain kemana? Aku berlari menyusuri koridor panjang yang sudah gelap gulita, hanya ada cahaya dari ponselku.

.

Ddrtt drrt drrt

.

Ponselku bunyi, aku langsung berhenti berlari dan mengangkat telpon.

"yeobseyo? YA! Kalian dimana?! Aku sendirian! Aku ta..kuthh.." suara ku smakin kecil. Oh tidak. Aku menangis?

"Yeo..yeobseyo? Yeobseyo? YEOBSEYO?!" aku memukul-mukul ponselku karena tidak ada yang menyahut ucapanku.

"ya..sungmin-ah jangan berteriak seperti itu.."ucap orang yang di sebrang sana,sambil memelas seperti bangun tidur.

"Donghae ya? Kau dimana? Kau meninggalkanku sendiri.."ucapku gugup.

"miane. Aku, Eunhyuk dan YeWook pulang duluan. Habisnya kau lama. aku tidak kuat, aku ngantuk jadi aku tinggal..disana ada Kyuhyun ko.."jawabnya.

"mwo? Kyuhyun? Dia tidak ada di sini. ya! Kalian kembali lah kesini lagi, aku takut."rengeku.

.

**..Sungmin POV end..**

.

_Lihat sifatnya yang berubah-ubah? Seperti anak kecil. Sok tegas padahal dirinya sendiri payah._

Seorang namja kini tengah berdiri di belakang Sungmin, sedikit jauh. Dia baru mengunci perpustakaan yang Seongsenim titipkan tadi siang pada Sungmin. Tadi dia tidak sengaja melihat petugas yang sedang mematikan lampu sekolah di dekat perpustakaan.

Terlihat Sungmin sedang memandang kanan-kiri untuk mencari seseorang, siapa lagi kalau bukan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan yang di cari kini mulai berjalan mendekati Sungmin. Dia menyeringai melihat

Sungmin yang kini tengah menatapnya marah. Bermain sembentar tidak masalah bukan?

"Aishh.. ternyata bocah tengik itu disana, hah?" gerutu Sungmin.

Sungmin kini berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun namun saat beberapa meter jarak mereka—

.

**_'Wwuusshhhhh'_**

.

Angin yang entah masuk darimana di tengah koridor itu membuat Sungmin berhenti dan bulu kuduk

itu berdiri dengan cepat.

Tubuhnya menegang seketka. Dia melihat kearah Kyuhyun yang semakin dekat dengannya. Rasa takut kini mulai menjalar lagi di tubuh Sungmin, apalagi tatapan Kyuhyun itu—

.

TAP.

.

Kyuhyun kini tepat berada didepan Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali alam sadarnya. "Y..ya! kau darimana? Kau membuatku takut ditinggal sendiri." Ucap

Sungmin mencoba tidak gugup.

Namun Kyuhyun hanya diam, menatap intens Sungmin.

Sungmin kembali menegang kuat saat tiba-tiba melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang berubah pucat dan bola matanya menjadi merah.

_OH TUHAN! Katakan ini hanya mimpi! Dia bukan Kyuhyun! Dia bukan Kyuhyun!_

Sungmin terus berdoa dalam hatinya. Mengingatkan bahwa ini hanya halusinasi atau mimpi.

Sungmin akhirnya bisa bergerak, dia mundur beberapa langkah. Tatapan itu terus mengikutinya.

Dengan segera Sungmin membalikan tubuhnya dan berjalan dengan cepat meninggalkan koridor itu.

Dia ingin berlari sebenarnya, tapi entah mengapa dia hanya bisa berjalan. Dia menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya sekilas. Terus mencoba berdoa.

Tapi saat dia membuka matanya di melihat Kyuhyun sudah ada di depannya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC..

.

.

.

.

.

Maaf saya rep ulang :3

abisnya kehapuss :3


End file.
